Sheriff Stilinski (Season 3)
The Sheriff is once again baffled by events both supernatural and bizarre. First a Mysterious Girl crashes a motorcycle into a building causing $10,000 worth of damage. Then, animals all over Beacon Hills begin to act strangely killing themselves. ("Tattoo") After Stiles' friend disappears, he and other cops go on the search. We learn that, several years before, he'd investigated a robbery at the bank where Boyd and Erica were held prisoner. ("Chaos Rising") The Sheriff is kept busy as the body count rises. He's first called to the woods after a young girl disappears then investigates the boy's body found at the public pool. ("Fireflies") After another ritualistic murder, he becomes irritated that Stiles is involving himself in his police work, especially when the FBI is called in. ("Unleashed") Stilinski is called in after two doctors from the hospital go missing. When Doctor Deaton is taken, Stilinski tracks him to the abandoned bank.("Currents") In a flashback, we see "Deputy" Stilinski trying to calm a grieving Ennis at the hospital during a homicide investigation. ("Visionary") Stiles tries to tell him about the supernatural, shapeshifters and the Darach. He finally gives his son the benefit of the doubt and researches cases similar to what Stiles believes must have created the Darach. He saves Lydia from Ms. Blake, is then kissed by the Darach and kidnapped. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") When Mrs. McCall wonders where she and Stilinski are, he tells her they are at a Nemeton as Ms. Blake called it. ("The Overlooked") While captured with Melissa and Chris, he tells them of how he sort of always knew something strange was going on in Beacon Hills. He shares a story from the night his wife died. He was tending to an accident victim who told him that he needed to get to his wife. He stayed at the scene instead and when he arrived at the hospital later, his wife was dead. ("Alpha Pact") The Sheriff is in the Nemeton with Melissa and Chris when a storm arrives. The roof of the Nemeton comes crashing down and Isaac attempts to hold it up to keep it from crushing the others. Stiles comes to the rescue and puts a baseball bat under the debris to hold it up. ("Lunar Ellipse") After finding out about the supernatural, Stilinski pulls out some old case files to see if there are links werewolves and other creatures. ("Anchors") Stilinski continues to investigate the Tate case and eventually returns the human Malia Tate to her father. ("More Bad Than Good") He and Agent McCall work together to stop William Barrow from causing harm after he escapes the hospital. ("Galvanize") He is present when Agent McCall interrogates Scott, Stiles, Kira and Lydia after their encounter with Barrow. ("Illuminated") He searches for Stiles with Scott and his friends. After Stiles is admitted to the hospital, he becomes teary after learning Stiles has the same disease that killed his wife. ("Riddled") Stilinski is at the school helping detect a possible bomb on a school bus when he realizes that the bomb is in the police station. ("Letharia Vulpina") He reluctantly lets Stiles place himself at a mental institution in order to protect the people around him. ("Echo House") Stilinski recruits Chris, Derek, and Allison to help find a way to capture the Nogitsune and save Stiles. He later comforts Allison when she emotionally opens up with her insecurities. We also learn that he once served in the army. ("The Fox and the Wolf") After protecting Stiles from the Oni, he faces a review board and is almost impeached until Agent McCall speaks on his behalf and thus saving his job. ("De-Void") At the police station, Stilinski embraces his son and just when he believes it over Scott informs him that it is not over. ("Insatiable") He and Deputy Parrish are attacked by the Oni and keep each other alive in the mist of survival. ("The Divine Move")